


Kinkober 2019

by quetzalzotz



Category: Pillars of the Earth, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Kinktober, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Wax Play, sex toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: Look I'm determined to finish one of these. Chapter titles will include which character I'm writing about as well as the kink from the list. I won't be doing all 31 days as some kinks just didn't work for me.





	1. Prior Phillip-Wax Play

If the marker tickled her back, she didn’t let it show. The soft, felt tip wrote smoothly over her skin, softer and finer than any vellum or parchment Phillip was used to. Though he had millions of paper options now, he still chose the comfort of the familiar. 

But this was not familiar. This was his lover, sitting backwards in a chair with her back exposed. Almost all of her was exposed, to be honest. She was still covered in little shorts that covered her, but stretched tight around her thighs and hips, showing off her curves rather than hiding them. 

_Quam pulchra es, amica mea! quam pulchra es! Oculi tui columbarum, absque eo quod intrinsecus latet. Capilli tui sicut greges caprarum quae ascenderunt de monte Galaad._

The text is Latin because it flows off his fingers easiest, the first language he learned to read or write. She shifts as the pen tickles a place just near her shoulder blade, but leans against the chair and sighs. Neither is sure why they decided to do this, wine wasn’t had, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

“Are you ready?” Phillip asked. He wasn’t sure how this would go. 

“Yes,” she said, steeling herself against the back of the chair. 

The wax from the candle dribbled first onto her shoulder, then down her back. She hissed and tensed. Phillip put the candle down, a cool cloth handy to wipe away the wax. She frowned, and quickly swung her leg over the chair to rush into the bathroom, examining the marks. 

“Well your penmanship is beautiful,” she commented. Humor was her way of diffusing the situation. “I didn’t like that...” She admitted. 

“I didn’t either,” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I’m going to rinse off. Seems a shame to spoil your work though.” 

He half-grinned, “we knew it wasn’t a tattoo.” 

She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. “Join me?”


	2. William Hamleigh-Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William likes to watch

William wasn’t sure why he liked this game so much, why he got such a thrill out of watching. He would look back through his childhood, but those memories weren’t welcome right now. He shook his head as if to shake away the bad memories and instead looked ahead. 

It was dark, though plenty of twilight streamed in through the skylight. He stuck close to the wall. She knew he would be there, that had been an agreement of their game, but William forgot about that in the thrill of the moment. 

The vibrator buzzed as she played with her slit, rubbing it up and down her folds. He couldn’t tell in the dim light but he was sure they were already glistening. He took a careful step forward, now halfway into the loft with one foot still on the stairs, as if poised to run. He had run away before, after spying on the pretty girls. 

They had never been this brazen back home. Good girls didn’t slip a finger down their panties, let alone a thick, vibrating toy on full blast (new batteries too, he suspected). 

She shifted a little in bed and he leaned back, trying to hide in the darkness. Her hip was cramping, already, and she turned more towards her side. He liked taking her like this; not only did it help her injury, it made her cunt tighter around him, and let him reach around to rub her clit harder and faster. 

He reached down to his own front, rubbing his aching erection through his trousers. He froze when he heard her moan. 

“Oh, William,” she gasped, the toy now pressed firmly on her clit. “Fuck you feel so good.” 

He bit his hand to stop from moaning in reply, undoing his pants to grip his leaking cock. Her moans continued louder, calling his name more and more. 

They stopped with a choked little moan as her orgasm crashed around her, panting hard. Her leg was twitching in pleasure. 

“Come out of hiding,” she said, glancing over to the stairs, “I know you’re there.”


	3. Orson Krennic-Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day, Daddy Orson Krennic helps you unwind

It had been a long week, a long couple of weeks. I was glad it was Friday. Stepping into my suite, I hung up my work bag, kicked my shoes off, and happily slumped off to the living room. Orson wasn’t home yet but that was to be expected, I had negotiated for a different, earlier shift. He’d be home eventually. A book would keep me occupied. 

I must had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Orson as gently patting my head. “Come on kitten, wake up. I made dinner.” He held out a steaming bowl of my favorite comfort food. 

“You didn’t have to,” I yawned. 

“I got home and you were passed out. You didn’t even wake up when I was banging around.” 

I noticed he also put a blanket over me, which I used to cover my lap as I sat cross legged on the bed. 

“Where’s Callan?” I asked, noticing our little boy wasn’t toddling around or in his chair having ‘macs cheese.’ 

“I sent him to Grandma’s for the evening. Tess gladly volunteered. I thought you could use a break.” 

“Oh, thank you Orson,” I said. 

“Ah ah, kitten.” 

I blushed, “sorry, Daddy.” 

Orson sat beside me on the couch, flicking on a holo to watch as we ate. I felt satisfied, stuffed and full in a comfortable way. It was a relaxed energy. I set my bowl on the coffee table and snuggled into Orson. “Oh Daddy, that was wonderful.” 

“I followed your recipe,” he chuckled, “I didn’t trust myself to freestyle.” 

“You made the right choice,” I grinned. “You’re not the best cook.” 

“Oh, sassy girl,” he smirked. 

I giggled and leaned more into him, wedging my way under his arm. He happily wrapped his arm under my chest as I pulled my knees up and laid my head in his lap. The holo was old, a classic that was easy to watch after an exhausting week. I felt my eyes get heavy again, now that I was full. 

“My little sleepy kitten,” Orson muttered. “I know how to make you relax.” He slipped his hand under the blanket, pushing the waistband of my pants down to fit his thick fingers in. The rubbed outside my panties, in gentle, soft circles. “Will you get nice and wet for Daddy, hmm?” 

I breathed hard, “oh, yes Daddy.” 

Pushing aside my panties, his fingers sought out my clit, teasing and stroking in lazy fashion. It was relaxing, my limbs felt like syrup already, heavy and weak as I spread my knees for him. Between lazy circles, he dipped his fingers deeper, pulling wetness already gathering from my and spreading it around my folds. 

“That’s it, what a good girl you are.” He cooed. “Wet and ready for Daddy.” 

I moaned and whimpered as he added more pressure. “I’m ready for you Daddy. I want you; I need you. Please.”

“Be patient kitten, you know I’ll take care of you.” 

Over and over, he brought me to the edge but never let me fall over it, slowing and stopping when my moans grew louder until I had calmed down. My pussy throbbed and ached. I wanted to come, I wanted to show him how good he made me feel. 

I was panting, “oh, oh Daddy, Daddy please!” 

This time he didn’t stop, not until the aftershocks faded and stopped. He licked his fingers clean with a smirk. “My kitten has five minutes, and then Daddy expects her in bed. Understand?” 

“Yes Daddy.”


	4. Gabe Lorca-Vibrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe wanted to surprise you before bed

Gabe would be late tonight, but that wasn’t new. The ship hummed, the tribble “snored” and purred while hanging on the wall in his usual bedtime spot. The book I was reading wasn’t the best but it kept me entertained.

“You didn’t need to wait up,” Gabe said, coming through the door and immediately kicking off his shoes and tugging at his uniform. “I’m about ready to pass out.”

“Me too, but I thought it would be nice if I could say goodnight.”

Dating a Captain was tough, especially with the hoops I had to jump though. No, I wasn’t Starfleet but I worked on his ship and even in a civilian capacity there were rules and protocol. I valued every bit of time we shared.

Gabe hurried into the washroom to rinse off his day and strip out of his clothes. Not that I minded his uniform, he filled it out nicely and looked so commanding and powerful. He stepped out in baggy stripped pyjama bottoms and reading glasses. I liked him as a dork too. I set my book on the bedside table, took off my own glasses, and pulled my not quite shoulder length hair into a nubbin to keep it out of my face as I slept, and settled down as he climbed into bed. The weight of his arm on my side was comforting and I felt myself snuggle closer to him, slotting in against his body.

“I have a surprise for you,” he whispered in my ear, voice a little heavy with sleep. 

I hummed in response, eyes already closed. The drawer on his table slid open, and with a soft click, I heard the vibrator turn on.

“Oh, Gabe, what’s this?”

“Shh,” he kissed my head. “Just relax, close your eyes, and let me do all the work.”

He pushed my panties down my hips and began to tease me with the very tip of the vibrator. I shivered at the sensation. His touch was light and delicate, gently nudging my folds open until he could graze my clit.

I gasped, arching my back into him. He held me tight, keeping me on my side so I couldn’t get away as he increased the power on the vibe. 

My moans grew louder as he moved from my clit to my wet opening, dragging up and down. Our tribble fell off the wall, startled from his own sleep and quickly scurried into the closet for some quiet. My hips were shaking already and he increased the power one more time.

I reached behind me to hold his head against my neck, where he peppered soft kissed and little nibbles. Gabe was rocking his own hips on mine, erection obvious. 

“Fuck, fuck,” I cried out, “it’s too much, Gabe, it feels so good!”

“That’s a good girl,” he muttered, licking a stripe up my neck. “Why don’t you come for me?”

And with that, I was gone, my entire body shook with pleasure. I couldn’t help but whimper as he turned off the vibe. I could still practically feel in in my pussy.

“Was that a good surprise?” He asked, nuzzling his face into my shoulder. 

“The best,” I panted. 

“I love you.”


End file.
